gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAN-03 Braw Bro
The MAN-03 Braw Bro is a fictional weapon from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics In the early stages of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon's Flanagan Institute had been searching throughout the colonies of Side 3 and Earth for Newtypes, and thus began a program to design and manufacture weapons for Newtype use. The first of these was the MAN-03 Braw Bro. It was a mobile armor that was the size of a small battleship. It has the distinction of being the first mobile weapon to be equipped with the psychic communicator "Psycommu" system for piloting the MA and controlling the only weapons that the Braw Bro was equipped with: four wire-guided units mounting two barrel mega particle guns (top and bottom spars) or single mega particle guns (starboard and port spars). Since Minovsky particles don't interfere with a Newtype's brainwaves, a new type of attack, the "all-range" attack, in which the pods attack from different directions, regardless of distance or interference, was born. The Braw Bro was also designed to separate into different blocks so that any test data could be preserved. Although designed for Newtypes, the Braw Bro is also capable of being operated by Oldtype pilots. Its cockpit has three seats for one pilot and two gunners; the pilot maneuvers the Braw Bro while the gunners manually controlled the wire-guided mega particle guns. It would require four gunners to operate the Braw Bro on the same level with a Newtype pilot. Armaments ;*Wired 2-barrel Mega Particle Gun :Connected to the top and bottom of the Braw Bro are a pair of wire-guided 2-barrel mega particle guns. These guns are connected to the Braw Bro via lengths of cable, and are controlled by either gunners through remote control, or the pilot via the Psycommu System. ;*Wired Mega Particle Gun :Located on the sides of the Braw Bro are a pair of wire-guided mega particle guns. These guns are connected to the Braw Bro via lengths of cable, and can be controlled by either gunners through remote control, or the pilot via the Psycommu System. Special Equipment & Features ;*Modular Separating Body :The Braw Bro was designed to separate into different blocks so that any test data could be preserved. ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History A prototype of the Braw Bro was tested near Side 6, piloted by Simus Al Bakharov. It was destroyed by the crew of the SCV-70 White Base. A second unit was constructed based on the recovered data from the original unit, and the Newtype pilot came in the form of Zeon Lieutenant Challia Bull, a Jupitris transport ship captain that had exhibited Newtype abilities. He piloted the unit in a field test against the White Base in the Corregidor Shoal Zone, but the unit was destroyed by Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam mobile suit. A third unit was supposedly encountered by the Pegasus-class assault carrier ''Thoroughbred'' while they were escorting Zeon Prime Minister Darcia Bakharov to Granada to end the One Year War. It was destroyed by Ford Romfellow in the RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05". Picture Gallery man-03-R.jpg|Rear view man-03-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit 1-8426131-2310-t.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam fighting a Braw Bro Gundamep39h.jpg|Braw Bro vs Gundam braw bro (2).jpg|Braw Bro (Gundam Perfect File) Space, To the End of A Flash Braw Bro.jpg File:Brawbroqu_0079.png|A Braw Bro at A Baoa Qu. Gundam 0079 RAW v8 024.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Braw Bro Evolve.png|''Gundam Evolve'' Notes & Trivia *MAN stands for 'M'obile 'A'rmor 'N'ewtype. *At one point during Mobile Suit Gundam's production, the Braw Bro was named the Gelgoog.http://gundam.aeug.org/archives/1999/01/1156.html References Img 1220874 29329985 0.jpg|Gundam Evolve version External links *MAN-03 Braw Bro on MAHQ.net ja:MAN-03 ブラウ・ブロ Category:Zeon Mobile Armor